Sailor Moon Gem S
by Chibi Keke
Summary: Sailor Moon has to face a force from the past full of jealosy for a love it could never have


****

Sailormoon Gem S

SETTING: the 30th century, silver millenium

For years Lady Neo-Queen Serenity and her husband Neo-King Endymion have ruled this peaceful time with a firm but just and loving hand. Many enemies over the centuries have tried to conquer this peaceful kingdom and gain control of the famed Silver Imperium crystal, but all attempts have failed and the kingdom was again safe. 

Every year the kingdom celebrated the birthday of their Queen with weeks of parties and official balls with all of the Sailor Scouts and Princess Rini, Small Lady Serenity. Weeks before Neo-Queen Serenity's actual birthday ball, there would be small parties all throughout the kingdom. 

Each year the ball was the biggest celebration of all. Everyone in the kingdom was invited and all who attended each received a small gift of thanks form the royal family. The whole kingdom would watch as each of the Sailor Scouts gave their gift to the Queen. Each year the gifts were different and sometimes very exciting as well. But our story does not begin at the celebration itself, but several hours before, at the entrance to the Crystal Palace

****

SETTING: the 30th century, the Imperial Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo

"Papa!!!! Your home!! I've missed you so much ever since you left!!" shouted small lady

"Yes I am home at last!!! Where is your mother? Is she at home?" replied Neo-King Endymion. 

"No, mama left earlier to go on a walk with Sailor Venus. I have been home all alone since. Sailor Pluto is gone and so is Saturn and it gets so dull around here with you and mama. Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, I have the gift for my beloved, that is why I wanted to make sure she was not here, I wish to surprise her later. I searched far and wide, but I have finally found what I believe is the perfect gift for her!"

"May I see it papa! Please??"

"Yes you may, but only because you asked so politely" replied the king, smiling. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver box. Inside of the box was a simple silver necklace, but on the necklace was a silver charm with three stones set into it: an Amethyst at the top, then a diamond, and at last a ruby. 

"WOOOW! Look at them papa! They seem to glow, like they're alive! I've never seen anything like it before!!" Small Lady stared at the necklace.

"I know, that is the reason I got it. The stones seen to be calling out to me, almost like they were singing. I had searched the world over for something rare for the Queen and when I found this, it was as if I had held it in my hand the whole time I was searching."

"Searching for what?" Interrupted a soft voice.

"Mercury!" shouted Small lady running over to Sailor Mercury and giving her a friendly hug. 

"Your highness!" said Mercury, bowing "I am glad to see you have returned from your trip safely. Is everything well in the kingdom?"

"Yes," replied King Endymion, putting the silver box away while he stood up, "and you were correct, as always. The malfunction was in our scanners, not the surface of the earth, come with me and I will show you. Your calculations were of great use, though. I believe I have fixed the problem, but you are the specialist so I need your help most of all." Mercury blushed bright crimson at these last words. 

King Endymion led her into the control room while they discussed the theory behind the scanners in great detail. Small Lady could not understand what they were talking about, but she was excited anyway. She sat on the steps as she watched her father go off to the control room. He was still wearing his usual outfit: white tuxedo, with a billowing, white cape and a white mask that did not conceal his sky-blue eyes. 

"I'm going to go find mama and tell her…wait… no I won't tell her you're here. He he" Small Lady shouted after her father and Mercury. 

Small Lady ran into the Palace, down the hall, into the green house, and out into the huge garden enclosed by walls covered in green ivy. She ran through the small hedge maze and over the bridge over a small pond with pure white swans swimming in it. Small Lady was just running by a large rose garden when a soft but stern voice cried out

"Serenity!!! What have I told you about running! It is so very unlady-like!"

"I'm sorry mama, I just wanted to tell you that…uh…I'm ready for tonight! Is papa coming home for your ball?" Neo-Queen serenity laughed then became very silent and looked almost sad.

"No, I'm afraid he might not be able to make it this year, he went on some very important trips and maybe not be back for a while." replied the Queen

"But that's ok 'cause Venus is here so there's nothing to fear" piped in Sailor Venus, who had been listening the whole time "So lets go get ready for the ball Venus style!" 

"Uh oh! I wouldn't trust Venus with anything, especially the way you look at the ball!!" Small Lady turned around to see Sailor Jupiter standing behind the small group

"Jupiter!!" shouted Sailor Venus and Small Lady at the same time.

"I've missed you so much!" cried Small Lady.

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY!" cried Sailor Venus at the same time.

"Hey Small Lady! I've missed you too! And you, Neo-Queen Serenity" she added quickly, bowing. "Small Lady why don't you come with me and I'll help you get ready for the ball" Sailor Jupiter reached down, picked up Small Lady by the waist and began to carry her up to the palace.

"Jupiter! Small Lady is a princess and I have been trying to teach her to act that way!" said the Queen. Jupiter put Small Lady down with a slightly sullen look on her face "I want Small Lady to begin to act like a lady and you carrying her is not setting a good example!"

"Yes ma'am" said Jupiter. Jupiter then started walking over the bridge in an over-exaggerated princess walk the mad her look somewhat like an over-grown stork. Small Lady giggled and did a large mock bow before she walked off exactly the same way as Jupiter. 

The Queen sighed and plopped onto the nearest bench. 

"I sometimes wonder if I am raising her right." Said Neo-Queen Serenity, solemnly. "I try to raise the way a princess should be raised, but sometimes I think she would be better off with my younger self."

"Serenity, you try your hardest, that's all you can do for now." said Sailor Venus, sitting down beside Serenity. "I know how much you miss Endymion, but that does not mean you should doubt yourself in any way! Besides, you remember how it was when Rini came to visit years ago, from the future? You two didn't exactly get along, but she still became a proud Sailor Scout, and now look at her, she's grown into a beautiful young lady!! So cheer up!! You and I can get ready Sailor Venus style!!" Venus jumped up and grabbed the Queen's hand to pull her up to the palace. 

"I'm so glad I have friends like you and Jupiter and Mars and Mercury!" the Queen suddenly exclaimed, "Come on! We have to get ready, only this time, its Moon style!!! I still don't trust Sailor Venus style either!" added Serenity, laughing. The queen ran into the palace laughing loudly while Venus fumed jokingly behind her. 

****

SETTING: the 30th century, Imperial Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, Ballroom

Everything was ready for the ball and guests were already arriving for the event. High in the center of the ballroom was a large dance floor, and on the wall opposite to the entrance were two raised thrones. One was empty but in the other sat Neo-Queen Serenity herself. In a smaller chair next to the Queen sat Small Lady Serenity and in front of the Queen sat all nine of the sailor scouts. 

"Don't look so sad mother! It's your birthday! You should be happy!" said Small Lady, once all of the guests had arrived and were chatting merrily. 

"I know, Small Lady, It's just that I miss your father so!"

"I never knew you could miss anyone more than you missed Small Lady!" the Queen turned to see her husband leaning over to her from behind her chair. 

"ENDYMION!! You made it!!!" shouted Serenity in her surprise. The King bent down and kissed his wife then walked around to go sit in his throne

"In honor of our Queen's 1,000th birthday," said the King loud enough that the room went silent "I present to her this gift." He took out the silver box, opened it and took out the silver necklace. The bright stones glinted in the moonlight as he bent to put the necklace around his beloved's neck. 

The second he closed the clasp, a ray of bright light engulfed the room and a wave of energy shot out of the necklace throwing the King to the floor. The Queen sat helplessly in her chair as enormous amounts of energy poured out of the necklace around her neck. 

The Sailor Scouts stood up ready for action to destroy anything that may come out of the charm and harm their Queen. 

"BUNNY!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted the king "Its all my fault!" The king tried to run up to Serenity to grab the necklace, but another blast of energy blew him back. 

Another wave of energy sent out a giant purple ball of clouds that hit the floor with a loud ping. The energy was absorbed into the ground to reveal a girl, about 14 or 15, with blond hair that went about halfway to her shoulders with livid white streaks in it and bangs, with eyes so blue they were almost violet. She was wearing a white outfit with purple trim that split in the middle of her belly and opened up and went behind her into two points. It looked as if she was wearing a shorts-suit that had straps going over her shoulders underneath the first piece. The boots she was wearing went up to her knees where they branched off to either side. Her gloves covered her full arm and right above her elbows, they branched off, upwards. Behind her she held a sword with a silver hilt and the blade was made of solid amethyst. Around her neck she wore a silver necklace and on it was an amethyst charm that looked exactly like the amethyst that Serenity had been wearing

The girl stood there in the middle of the crowd with a dazed look on her face. Everyone in the room was silent and was just staring at the stone in the shape of a moon that was glowing brightly on the girl's forehead. The Scouts were ready to attack at the first move she made, but the girl didn't move at all, she just stared at the Queen. Then, as suddenly as she had appeared, the girl dropped her sword with a loud clatter and began jumping up and down excitedly. 

"Wow!!! Look at this place!!! It beautiful!!! I knew we were near the Imperium Crystal, but I didn't think we would ever be freed!!" shouted the girl. She ran over a window (the crowd parted the whole way to get away from her) and looked out with awe. "It's changed, this doesn't look like the moon gardens I knew. What happened?" asked the girl; the tone of her voice was defiantly disappointed. "Wait! Were not on the moon!! We must be… but it can't be… we're on Earth? But isn't that forbidden?" 

Sailor Uranus ran up between the girl and the rest of the scouts with her space sword raised. 

"Why do you keep speaking of we?" shouted Uranus, walking a step closer towards the girl with every word. "There is only you here, are you meaning an invasion on our queen? Because if you are, you're going to regret that more than anything you've ever done in your life!" The girl was now up against the window and was slumped down onto the floor, whimpering slightly, with Uranus standing menacingly over her. 

"I meant your Queen no harm, I have pledge my life to her and would do her no harm! I swear!" Uranus still raised her sword over the girl as if she meant to stab her. 

"Wait!! Do not harm her, she speaks the truth!" Uranus turned just in time to see a ball of bright red flames absorbed into the ground. This time a girl in an all black dress with red trim appeared. The dress reminded the Scouts of what wicked lady had worn, only this dress had no gauss material over her arms or top. The lady in black was obviously older than the girl, but they looked almost identical, they could have easily passed for twins. The lady had long blonde hair down past her knees that seemed to turn bright red as she walked and moved. The lady also had on a silver necklace with a ruby charm on it and a moon shaped ruby on her forehead. She was also holding a sword; this one had a hilt of pure crystal and a blade of glowing ruby. 

"We mean you no harm Queen Selene" said the lady, bowing low "My sister, however may not be so lucky." The lady turned and walked towards Uranus, still holding the sword over the girl. "Amethyst! You were supposed to release me! Your lucky Sailor Uranus is about to finish you off, or I would do the honors myself." The lady then turned, walked back to the Queen and raised her sword. Before the sailor scouts could react she shouted loudly: "By the power of the moon, I release you Diamond!" She lowered her sword but the scouts began to press towards her until a giant ball of white energy came out and was absorbed into the ground the same as the first two balls had been. 

This lady had long pure white hair down to the floor and a long dress much like the black one, only she had white gloves up the whole length of her arm with diamonds lining the tope of the dress and her gloves. She too had a stone in the shape of a moon in her forehead, only this one was made of the purest diamond and she held a sword of pure diamond before her. 

"Queen Selene, I am honored to be in your presence. I am Lady Diamond, this is Mistress Ruby," said the lady in the white dress, motioning towards the lady in black. "And I believe that is Amethyst you have over there on the ground. It's probably a good thing you got to her before Ruby did."

" Diamond! This isn't the moon! Something has happened!" shouted Amethyst, before she was silenced by a piercing look from Uranus. 

"Yes, wait! Where is the young Serenity?" asked Diamond. The Queen had gained her strength back and was now staring in disbelief at the women that had come out of her now charm-less necklace. 

"Queen Selene has been dead for centuries," said the Queen, softly "but if it is Serenity you seek, I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the 30th century Silver Millenium."

"Ruby! Its Serenity!" shouted Amethyst, now that Uranus had backed off and was now listening to the Queen "I knew there was something wrong! Look! Its that prince from earth Serenity and I used to go spy on!! Look, Ruby!!!!! Look!"

"I see, I see…" mumbled Ruby, half ignoring the girl whom was now standing up and pointing excitedly at the King. 

"Tell me," started Diamond, taking a step forward to help the King up, but the Scouts closed in on her and began to attack.

**__**

"Mars Flame…"

"Stop Mars!!!! Let's listen to them, they knew my mother and they have not attacked us yet, they may not be enemies."

"I swear!! I'm not an enemy! Pleeeeeease don't hurt me!!" whined Amethyst from the corner where Uranus had turned on her again. 

"Amethyst! Shut Up!" shouted Ruby. 

"As I was saying," said diamond, still standing calmly. "What has happened to Queen Selene? Please tell us! We swore our lives to protect her and her daughter, until we ourselves were captured and imprisoned into that necklace. We have no memories after that"

"If you are telling the truth, which is debatable at the moment," said Queen Serenity, quietly. "The Silver Millenium you knew was destroyed years ago, but Queen Selene used the last of her strength to send all of the Sailor Scouts and I into the future to defend it. She died in the process, and I was born in 20th century. Now I ask you are you friend or foe?"

"Please believe us when we say we are friends, we will swear again to serve you like we did to your late mother." Said Diamond solemnly. 

"I believe you," replied Queen Serenity "and if you wish to pledge your allegiance, you may do so now. Uranus, quit scaring that girl now." Uranus reluctantly lowered her sword and walked back to join the other scouts. Amethyst ran over, grabbed her sword, and joined the other two, who had now kneeled like knights before the Scouts, the King and the Queen. 

"We, the Sailor Gems, pledge to guard Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion with our lives. **_Moon Gem Power!_**" at these last words, the three girls transformed into their sailor suits. Amethyst transformed into a sailor outfit that looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's outfit only the three layers of her skirt were different shades of violet in her skirt and a large amethyst heart on the front of her suit and a violet collar. The tops of her gloves and the shoulders were also shades of violet. Each feather on her wings looked as if it were made of fluffy white clouds and the barrettes in her hair were also made of amethyst. 

She landed gracefully next to Ruby who looked the same only everything that had been violet or amethyst was now either shades of deep crimson or ruby. Ruby had wings of pure fire that went well with her outfit, and Amethyst was trying her best to avoid them. 

Beside Ruby was Diamond. Everywhere there could have been color on her was silver, and a large Diamond in the shape of a heart glittered at her breast. 

"There's no need to fear little princess," said Amethyst, noticing small lady trying to hide behind her mother at the sight of Ruby. "Sailor Ruby's bark is worse than her bite! Hehe… She wouldn't harm a fly…except for me, that is."

"We are the Sailor Gems: Sailor Ruby, Sailor Amethyst, and I am Sailor Diamond." Said Diamond, ignoring Amethyst who had begun to fly above the others. "We promise to use or power and knowledge to serve you the best we can, hopefully we can protect you better than we did your late mother."

"Look Ruby!! We didn't have these last time!! HAHA! I can fly!!" Ruby gave one look to Sailor Amethyst, and she dropped to the ground. 

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate behavior Queen Serenity." Amethyst stood silent behind the other two, clutching her sword carefully. 

"You three are welcome in my court!" said Queen Serenity smiling. "Let the ball continue as planned!" Music instantly began to be played and people slowly began to dance again.

"Please follow me back here, you are needed greatly right now. I am glad you are here." Queen Serenity, followed closely by Small Lady and King Endymion, led the three into a parlor off of the main ballroom. 

"You are needed in the past." Serenity said quickly "If I remember correctly, an unidentified force is planning to attack three days after my 15 birthday. You must go there, but you cannot leave now, I wish to brief you all on what kinds of powers this enemy has, and how you may prevent them. I may even be sending my daughter with you to help. Now come, we have much preparing to do after this ball, relax and enjoy this party please!!" 

Serenity left the room followed by Ruby and Diamond, but Amethyst, Small Lady, and King Endymion stayed behind. Amethyst transformed back into her original clothing and plopped down into the nearest chair. 

"I'm allowed to talk around her any more." Amethyst said dully. "We used to sneak down to earth together to spy on the Earth prince, you, King Endymion. After a while, she got more serious about going to the blue planet that I stayed behind and let her go. She was my friend and now she is nothing but a faint memory."

"It's okay," said Small Lady going up to Amethyst slowly and placing her hand on Amethyst's shoulder. "It's ok Amethyst. Mama is very serious all the time because she has to be. I'm sure you two will be able to talk later."

"No… she's grown into a beautiful Lady, and even has a daughter. I was frozen in time and am no wiser than I was thousands of years ago. And call me Ame…Serenity used to, it was my nickname."

"It is not your fault, Amethyst," said King Endymion, sitting down next to Ame and putting Small Lady into her lap. "Everyone has to be alive to learn life's lessons. It is not your fault you were imprisoned, it was…"

"No! It was my fault, I strayed from the castle during a battle and they came after me. We were all captured because of me!!! I always cause problems! The Queen wouldn't have died if we had been there. I was messing around!! It's my one fault!!! I didn't listen!!!" Ame hid her face in her hands began sobbing. The King nodded to Small Lady who led Ame out of the room, up some stairs and into a large bedroom. Ame lay down in bed and went to sleep immediately. 

****

SETTING: Imperial Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo, guest bedroom, midnight

Ame awoke with a start from a dream she couldn't remember and stared at the ceiling. She was wearing a white nightgown made of pure silk. She sighed. _I have never done anything right, but this time I will… _

Ame slowly got out of bed, crept to the door, and peered out. The hall was silent. Ame tiptoed down the hall and into the ballroom. It was empty and the spotless floor glimmered in the moonlight. She knew exactly what to do. 

"Moon gem transport me to the gates of time!" she whispered quietly, but the next thing she knew she was at the gate and there was Sailor Pluto. She was asleep and by the looks of he she had drank too much at the party. 

Ame sneaked up to the Time Guardian and saw the time key, the same one she Pluto had had years ago. Ame grabbed the key and disappeared. 

****

SETTING: Tsukino Residence, Crossroads, Japan, 

"MMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM! Its raining outside!!!! My new dress is going to get ruined!!!!" shouted Bunny, hopping up and down impatiently

"Mom went to the store, Bunny. Gosh, where have you been. Take an umbrella, it's the smartest thing to do." 

"Shut up Sammy!! I didn't ask you!! C'mon, Luna! Diana! Darien is here!!! Let's go!" Bunny grabbed an umbrella, slipped on her shoes, and ran outside. "Dari… UMPH!!" Bunny tripped and fell on her face. She sat there and began to whine. "My new dress!! Why did I have to pick now of all times to be clumsy!" Bunny was a young girl of 15, now sitting messily in the middle of a puddle. Her odango (buns) were now muddy, but you could still tell she had very long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. The dress she was wearing had once been a very light pink. 

"Bunny! What's taking so long?" shouted a young man, in his late teens carrying an umbrella. He was a handsome young man with strong arms and dark hair. "Oh no! Is that the new dress you told me about?"

"Yes and now its just because I tripped over some…. OH MY GOSH! Darien come look at this!! Now!!" Bunny had looked down to see a young girl, about her age, in a silk nightgown lying frozen on the ground. Darien quickly picked up the girl. 

"C'mon, Bunny, we need to get her inside!"

"I can't, mom's not there and Sammy just left before I did, we're locked out!"

"Then quick! Get into the car and we'll take her to my place." The couple hopped into the car where the two cats were already sitting. "Here, Bunny, hold her until we get there."

"Who is that Bunny?" asked Luna.

"I don't know, I've never seen her before, but she's the reason my dress is ruined now!" said Bunny, still pouting, but holding the limp figure in her arms. 

****

SETTING: Darien Shield's Apartment, Tokyo, Japan

"Has she woken up yet?" asked Darien. They had taken this mystery girl back to his apartment. Bunny, Luna, and Diana had bathed her gently, dressed her in one of Darien's shirts, and she was now lying in Darien's bed. There was nothing odd about this girl except for the fact that she had bright white streaks in her hair. Bunny had also had a bath and was now sitting in a small white dress she had had in her purse to give to Naru (commonly known as Molly). 

"No, she is still out cold, at least she isn't dead!" replied Bunny, now sitting on the bed next to the girl. 

"But when she wakes up she will have some serious explaining to do" said Luna, digging through the pockets of the wet and muddy nightgown. 

"Why?" said Bunny, curiously. 

"Because of this." Luna picked up a small golden key with a heart on one end.

"The time key! She's from the future!!! But wouldn't The Queen have sent something to tell us?"

"She didn't with Chibi-Chibi, remember?" said Luna. 

"I know, but still… We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

"This wasn't the birthday I had planned for you Bunny, I wanted it to be romantic." He sat down beside her and bent down to kiss Bunny.

"Hmmm? What? Where am I?" 

"Luna! Come here! She's waking up!!! Hurry!!" Luna came running into the room. 

"Who are you is a more appropriate question at the moment." Said Luna, jumping onto the bed. 

"I…I'm…I'm Ame…I think…I fell…" Ame laid back down and closed her eyes 

"Why do you have the time key? Why are you here?" asked Luna more persistently. 

"I am here from the future, yes… but…I fell…" Ame passed out again. 

"Hurry, get her some water!" said Darien running over to Ame and feeling her forehead. "It's hard to tell whether or not she has a fever, it is hot in some places and in others her temperature is normal." The moon shaped amethyst Ame's forehead appeared and began to glow brightly. 

"She has the sign of the moon kingdom on her forehead!" said Diana suddenly "She is not a enemy. She's a member of the Moon Kingdom!" Bright light swirled around Ame's body, and then suddenly the light swirled back into her forehead and the moon amethyst disappeared again. Ame's eyes fluttered open. 

"Serenity!? Where am I?" asked Ame, sitting up. 

"What do you mean…" asked Bunny. "Oh, you mean my future self?"

"You look just like you did so long ago…before I was imprisoned…" There was a faraway look on Ame's face, as if she wasn't there. 

"Are you okay? What do you mean imprisoned?"

"I am from the future… I am here to protect you, Serenity, from the dangers that may lie ahead." Ame stood up and then realized she was only half dressed. 

"oops… hehe…" She quickly walked over to the door and was about to walk out when Bunny stopped her. 

"You can't go out there! Its raining and you already are sick. Stay here and rest, you need your rest!"

"Yes, you are right…I am very tired." Ame walked over to the bed in almost a trance and laid down. "Besides! This is your birthday… I should ***yawn*** not hinder you…you go and do what you had planned, I'll be alright."

"Yes, Bunny, you've fought a hard battle and this is also your birthday," said Luna quietly "so you should enjoy it. You two go out, and I'll watch her, maybe I'll be able to question her a little."

"Okay… I guess, if you're sure? Okay, c'mon, Darien, let's go.." Bunny and Darien walked out with a small goodbye. 

"Now, let's get to know each oth…" Luna turned to ask Ame something, but she had already fallen asleep.

****

SETTING: Malt Shop, Cross Roads, Japan.

"It's a shame we lost out reservations." Said Bunny "Oh, well.. at least this place was open...hehe" Bunny and Darien were sitting next to each other, talking, as Una brought them each a milkshake. "That's okay…mmmm…chocolate!"

"Happy Birthday, Bunny! Its too bad about the restaurant… but you still have us… hehe…"

"Thanks Una!" said Bunny, laughing. "Where's your brother?"

"Oh, Andrew? He's at home. He's sick."

"I'm sorry, I hope he gets better soon!"

"Yeah, me, too! It's really busy here, oops, I have to go wait the other tables!! Bye!!" Una ran off hurriedly. 

"Your always so caring, Bunny." Said Darien, putting his arm around her "That's why I love you so much." He bent down and kissed her

__

oh Darien! Thought Bunny _I love you too, if only we could be like this forever._

"BUNNY!! THERE YOU ARE!!" Bunny looked up suddenly. 

"Raye!! What's the matter?" Raye had run in, still wearing her temple clothes. 

"I had a vision, three new scouts, and then I had one distinct vision…**_death_**." Raye looked scared to death herself. "Has anything weird happened at all… ANYTHING???"

"That girl…"Said Darien "The mark on her forehead was that of the royal moon family, could she be the new scout? What if she sent to kill you by the enemy? Bunny, call the other scouts, we have to go back! We left Luna and Diana with her! We have to go back, but the not to transform, if we scare her she may attack! Hurry! You too, Raye!" He put some money on the table, next to the un-drunk milkshakes, and ran out followed by Raye and Bunny. 

****

SETTING: Darien's apartment, Tokyo, Japan.

"Bunny are sure about what you saw?" asked Mina. She, Lita, Amy, Raye, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Bunny, and Darien were all standing out side of the door. Bunny had just explained what had happened carefully, as everyone listened. 

"No, I saw it too." Said Darien. 

"Then you were right to call us, and it's a good thing we didn't all burst in there at once." Said Haruka. "If we all go in there calmly and quietly, we maybe able to question her without her trying to attack." They nodded. Darien opened the door quietly and peered in. The bed was empty. 

"Luna! Diana! Hello?" Darien said loudly. 

"Were right here!" shouted Diana. She and Luna were in a floating bubble of clear puffy clouds. "She woke up and said she wanted to know where Serenity was. When we told her we didn't know and then tried to stop her, she put us in this!"

"You were right, Haruka, she is after Bunny!!!" said Mina, jumping up and grabbing hold of Bunny's hand "But we will protect you Bunny and destroy the…the...the enemy I guess…What was her name?"

"Ame, with an 'E' she got kinda mad at me about that." Said Luna. "OW!! Can you please get us out of this!"

"How, this isn't like anything I've ever seen!" said Amy, examining the small sphere. She reached down to touch the ball, and it popped like a bubble. "Interesting, almost like a bubble, only the inside you couldn't puncture it, she is very powerful. Was she transformed into any form?"

"No, she was still in that shirt you gave her when she ran out." Said Luna, now sitting on the floor, trying to smooth her ruffled fur. "All she said when I asked who she was and where she was from was that she was Ame, with an 'e' not an 'y' and that she had to find Serenity."

"It's a good thing they didn't find her," said Darien thoughtfully "You better not leave here tonight, so there isn't a risk of her getting you on the way home."

"Hmmmm…Okay!! Hehe!"

****

SETTING: same, several hours later

"Ugh, I know why Bunny wanted to stay, and it had nothing to do with her safety!" said Raye, sitting outside of the apartment with Mina. 

"Raye!" replied Mina. "Although I must admit, she was a bit eager to get everyone out of there and stationed at different spots. But Darien is too serious about what we are supposed to be doing, he wouldn't let anything happen, not while Bunny is in danger, he worries too much."

"I guess your right…still…" Raye got up and put her head up to the door to see if she could here anything. "well..." she said, half to herself "I can't hear anything…"

"Raye, what are you doing?" said Mina getting up, but joining Raye by putting her head up against the door. "Nothing! Come on Raye!!! Let's face it, Bunny probably fell asleep while Darien was calling in the National Guard! Let's just forget about that, bet you can't guess what I'm thinking about right now."

"Your brain's so small, that ought to be easy to guess…"

****

SETTING: Inside of the apartment

"Darien, its been ages since we've been alone, I'm glad you suggested it." Said Bunny, sitting down in Darien's bed

__

haha!!! This is it!!! I'm alone with him, and no one is here to stop us!

"Yes, with Harvard and everything, it HAS been a long time since we have actually been alone."

"Yeah… Our relationship is always somehow always challenged by Rini!"

"Now Buns! That's not very nice! You know she's just lonely!"

"I'm sorry, I just…" Darien went and sat down beside her. 

"Its okay, you have a lot to live up to and your scared, I know, I feel the same way too" he bent down and was about to kiss his one true love,

"Oh I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" The two lovers turn to see…

"AME!!! OH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S IN HERE!" shouted Bunny.

"No!! No!! shhh!!" said Ame "I mean you know harm!! I swear!!" the door opened and Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were standing there. 

"How dare you try to hurt our princess!" said Sailor Mars. Darien was standing defensively in front of Bunny. 

"Yes! So in the name of the Venus and Mars, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" shouted Sailor Venus. Everyone else appeared in the doorway.

"She's here!" shouted Setsuna. "Everyone transform! Quick!"

**__**

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Neptune Star Power!"

"Uranus Star Power!"

"Pluto Star Power!"

"Saturn Star Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

"Sailor Scout's!!! I've finally found you!!" shouted Ame as the others appeared fully dressed in their Sailor uniforms. "Thank Goodness!! **_Amethyst Moon Gem Power! MAKE UP!_**"

"What! A Sailor Scout?!?!" said Bunny. "No… **_Silver Moon Crystal Power!" _**

"Eternal Sailor Moon! I've been looking for you!" shouted Sailor Amethyst. 

"**_Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!!" _**

"No!! I'm not here to…" but she didn't have time to complete her sentence, because Sailor Moon's attack was coming straight toward her. Sailor Amethyst disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. 

"Sh…she dodged it…" said Eternal Sailor Moon. They all stared at where their enemy had once stood. A loud crack of thunder sounded outside and it began to pour.

"It's raining, you all better stay in here. Said Eternal Sailor Moon who had just turned back into Bunny and sat down on the bed. Her head began to nod and she fell asleep while still sitting up. 

SETTING: Darien's apartment, the next day, early morning.

All of the girls had stayed at Darien's apartment that night and slept on the floor, while Amy sat in the corner typing on Darien's computer, and Darien slept in the bed next to Bunny. 

__

This new enemy isn't from the Negaforce, thought Amy _and her attack pattern seems to be irradical…but her powers seem to rival even Eternal Sailor Moon's…hmmm…_

Mina, Haruka, and Michiru were now up and talking quietly. 

"She seemed really scared and even worried last night" said Mina "I've never seen her like that before… I wonder what's up with her…"

"Like you said, she's probably scared" replied Michiru, thoughtfully.

"Then we need to keep her mind off of the subject, it would be best for her." Added Haruka. 

"I could take her too the pool today." Said Michiru. "Especially since it is still raining and it is an indoor pool, I think she would enjoy that a lot."

"And we don't want too many of the others to be there," said Haruka "it would be too obvious that we were protecting her and she would refuse it. We can't have her worrying."

"Yes…I'll tell the others as soon as they wake up." Said Mina. "Maybe we can even get Darien to show up when he's done working!"

****

SETTING: Michiru's private pool, Crossroads, Japan.

Swimming in the small pool above Michiru's apartment is Bunny, Haruka, and Michiru herself. Haruka is chasing Bunny around and every now and then catches her and through her in the air so that she lands with a loud splash a little further away. 

"Wait!… I have to catch my breath" said Bunny, holding her hand out to stop Haruka from picking her up again. 

"I bet you are tired," said Michiru, who was sitting on the side of the pool, watching the two girls. "you two have been chasing each other for the past forty-five minutes!" 

"Jealous?" asked Haruka, getting out of the pool and walking over to Michiru. 

"No, I was ju…" Haruka picked Michiru up out of the chair and threw her into the water. "Haruka!!! Look what you have done!!! Now I have to go get a towel." She climbed out of the pool and stood there ungracefully with her wet hair all in her face. 

"HAHA! Nice hair!… oh…I better run now!" said Haruka, running out of the pool room with an angry Michiru chasing after her. 

"Hehe" said Bunny to herself, she swam the length of the pool and back, then sat down on the ladder. Suddenly, a face appeared in the water and was coming out of it, with a body following it. 

__

IT WAS AME!!! She reached up and put her hand over Bunny's mouth before she could scream. 

"Listen to me!" said Ame as quietly and quickly as she could "I have been sent from the future to protect you, Princess Serenity, I mean you no harm at all! I swear, and I have sworn my allegiance to your future self also, I would never harm you." Ame slowly removed her hand from Bunny's mouth. Bunny sat there shocked at the sudden arrival of this girl and the story she had just heard. 

"Stop, get away from her or we will hurt you!" Bunny turned around and saw Sailor Neptune and Uranus standing there ready to attack. Bunny turned around to see if Ame had transformed, but she wasn't there, she wasn't even in the pool. 

"Stop! She's not an enemy, I can tell! If she were, she would have hurt me as soon as you left! She's from the moon kingdom! I know it!"

"She's right, she had a good chance to kill her right then, we weren't there and you hadn't transformed," said Michiru. "but I still don't think we should be so ready to trust her just yet. Why is she running away from us if she is good?"

"Because if I didn't move, you would have blown my head off!" said Ame, appearing in the water again. "There are some things more important than proving myself, one of them happened to be staying alive." Ame was definitely ticked at being called an enemy. 

"You call yourself a Sailor Scout," said Bunny "if you are a true Scout, then why did you imprison Luna and Diana?"

"Because they were trying to stop me from protecting you! I have to protect you, to make up for the last time I abandoned you! You must not die again!!"

"What do you mean? I have never seen you in my life, but do you mean…" Bunny suddenly put her hands over her mouth, "You knew me from the Silver Millenium? From when Queen Selene ruled?"

"Yes! Do you remember? When we used to visit the Earth to see Prince Endymion! Guess what? You marry him in the future!! He still is really hot!!" Ame talked on and on as if she had met a long lost friend after many years (which she was). Ame told Bunny everything she could remember about them being friends with the enthusiasm of a 5-year-old talking about his new puppy. Until she got to the end. 

"I wanted to be the first to protect the princess my self, so I ran away from the Palace to face Metallia myself. Ruby and Diamond followed, to try to protect and stop me, but we were all captured by her and imprisoned in a charm for a necklace. Then she threw us at the feet of Queen Selene just so she could laugh at how weak her forces were. It was my entire fault! I have to protect you now so that maybe I can make up for my failure then." Ame took a deep breath and lowered her head in shame. 

"It wasn't your fault, you meant well." Said Bunny, putting her hand on Ame's shoulder. "Hey, what's this?" she said looking at a little silver key on a necklace around Ame's neck. 

"Oh…that? That was a gift from Queen Selene herself! It is a replica of the time key. I took the time key before and hid it so that you wouldn't run away when you got mad at the Queen. She said she was proud of me and gave me this small silver key. I thought there used to be a stone in it, but I guess it fell out and I put it on a necklace so I would never lose it. It's all I have left from that time, besides my sword, but I've always had that, it wasn't a gift." Bunny smiled weakly and turned around to see that Michiru and Haruka had transformed back. 

"She is on our side, no one could ever make up a story like that! Bet you can't catch me now Haruka!" she shouted and dived into the water. Ame laughed and followed her as Haruka jumped into the water after both of them. 

****

SETTING: Lita's house, Crossroads, Japan

All of the scouts are sitting around a huge table of food prepared especially by Lita herself. There is everything from roast beef to homemade Italian ice for dessert!

"Wow Lita! This looks great!" said Ame, who was sitting next to Bunny, but far away from Haruka who still didn't seem to trust her. Bunny, with lots of help from Ame, had explained what had happened and why she was there. Amy, who had sat silent the whole time, just listening, now turned and began talking to Ame. 

"Did Queen Serenity mention what or who the new enemy might be?"

"Hmmm? Ro. Re didn't say anysing." Said Ame, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. " 'scuse me, no, she didn't say anything, but then, she was going to in form us the next day, but I kinda left before she could tell me…but I know she told Ruby and Diamond, so they know!"

"Gosh! Your just like Bunny!" said Raye, from the other side of the table. "She never pays attention to anything going on around her! She leaps before she looks, so who knows? At this rate, there might not have been an enemy!"

"Yeah that would be nice…" said Bunny "Hey! Raye!! I'm gonna hurt you!" Bunny was standing up and pointing her finger accusingly at Raye. "Ame is out guest and she's traveled from far away just to protect me! So I think we should be at least nice to her. And besides, I'm the princess, not some airhead! So don't make fun of me!!!" Ame had began giggling when Raye had said it first and was now rolling on the floor laughing so hard she couldn't breath. 

"Oh yes, very funny, especially when you throw a country into panic because the time key goes missing!" the whole group turned around to see two girls standing beside each other. Ame made a small squeaky noise, immediately stopped laughing, and tried to hide underneath the table. One and had long dark hair and the other blonde. You could tell just by looking at them that they were older than Ame and that they were obviously angry. They looked completely normal, but Ame was trying to hide behind Darien to get away from them. 

"Why are you here?" shouted Haruka, who was suddenly defending Ame, who was now curled up in Darien's lap, whimpering, and Bunny didn't care; she stood up and began shouting at the newcomers. 

"Why do you threaten Ame! Why are you here! Ame, is this the enemy you were talking about?"

"She's my enemy now, but I'm sure she'll be perfectly nice to you." Said Ame now in a small ball, but still in Darien's lap. 

"Well you leave my friend alone now!!! I won't let you take her!"

"Move aside little girl!" the blonde-haired girl pushed Bunny aside and grabbed Ame by the hand. She began to pull her towards the dark-haired girl. 

"NO!!!! Ruby, I've found her! No, don't take me!!! Stop!!!!" Ame was kicking at April, who was obviously strong than her.

"I am no little girl and in the name of the moon, I will punish you for hurting my friend. **_Silver Moon Crystal Power! MAKE UP!_**" The two girls gasped and stepped back. The girl dropped Ame and stood back in awe as Eternal Sailor Moon appeared before them. 

"Your Highness!" they both shouted and bowed, kneeling. 

"I deeply apologize for my behavior, I did not recognize you, although you look so much like I remember you." Said the blonde girl. 

"**_Amethyst Moon Gem Power! MAKE UP!_**" Ame had transformed and was now standing beside Eternal Sailor Moon with one hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. "I told I had found her, Ruby, Diamond! Why did you have to come?"

"We came because of the trouble you caused in the future!" said Ruby, the blonde-haired girl. " Serenity was furious and if she doesn't punish you when we get there, I will first!!"

"Wait! If I already knew what she was going to do by sending you three, wouldn't I have known what she would do?" asked Sailor Moon "I wouldn't have been that angry, would I?"

"Actually," said the black-haired girl, who was really Diamond. "She and the King didn't seem worried at all. They just sat there and watched the country panic. Come to think of it, none of the scouts looked worried at all. Hmmm….. We just came back to make sure you were okay and to complete the mission we were originally sent to do." Diamond looked as if she had an intelligence that could easily rival Amy's. 

"But I'm still going to kill you!!!!!" said Ruby "We searched everywhere for you and then we found out the time key was missing!!! I was worried sick!!!! Do you know how much I looked for you!!!"

"That is true" said Diamond. "Sailor Venus had to basically sit on Ruby, she was hysterical."

"Awwww!!! You cared that much?" asked Sailor Amethyst, in a sarcastic sort of way. 

"No, not really" replied Ruby, sulking slightly.

"So you two really are from the future?" asked Darien. "Then what is the enemy that you were sent to defend us from?"

"I'm sorry to say that all scanners have not been operating properly lately because of faulty rewiring in the alpha quadrant of section C. Therefore we have been picking up erratic numbers from all over." said Diamond. No one in the room seemed to understand what she was talking about except Amy. "The queen herself did not have a chance to tell us exactly what kind of enemy we would be facing. 

"Who rewired the scanners?" Asked Amy, who looked very worried "Only someone with scout abilities should be able to get past the systems of I put there for security. Not to mention they would have to be in Space to even find them! No normal human has that kind of powers!"

"Exactly!" said Ruby, even though she wasn't quite sure what the malfunction had been. "That is why we have been sent. This new enemy is powerful enough to destroy the sensors, yet you have not sensed their powers yet have you?"

"No, we thought this was a time of peace." Said Lita "At the first sign we would have attacked!"

"Then I am afraid your time of peace is over"

****

SETTING: Bunny's room, Tsukino residence, Crossroads, Japan, later that evening

Bunny is laying on her back on her bed staring at the ceiling of her room in deep thought. The sound of a shower adjacent to Bunny's room is heard in the background. Bunny thought she saw something forming on the ceiling, maybe it was a dream… She shut her eyes and all she saw were the burning eyes yet icy cold look of Ruby and the sad but understanding look in Diamond's. There was something she was longing to remember about all of them. Something was bothering her, they were all so familiar, yet they were total strangers. Then she heard a faint whisper.

"Bunny…….Bunny……" she saw her mother, Queen Selene, and herself beside Prince Endymion standing in the court of the scouts, she saw Ruby and Diamond, but Amethyst was nowhere to be seen. They were all mourning, and someone was still calling her. 

"Bunny….Bunny….BUNNY!!!" Bunny opened her eyes just in time to see Rini falling towards her out of the ceiling with arms and legs flailed

"Ahhhh!!!!! NOO!!!! RINI!!! YOU SCARED ME!!" shouted Bunny as Rini landed with thud on her chest. 

"Bunny!! I've missed you so much!!" shouted Rini "Well if you didn't want to get hurt you should have moved out of the way!" Bunny was rubbing her elbow. "But thanks for breaking my fall!"

"I guess…How's your mom? And why are you here?"

"I have a special letter from the future!"

"Really? Let me see!!! Give it here!" Rini had the letter out but was holding it just out of Bunny's reach. 

"No!! It's not for you, Bunny!! It's for someone else!! You don't know them!! So you can't have it!!"

"Come here you little Brat!" shouted Bunny just as Ame walked in with a towel rapped around her and dripping wet hair. 

"Hey! I know you!!! Your Serenity's daughter! What are you doing here?!?!?"

"Bunny!" shouted Bunny's mom from down stairs. "Telephone!"

"you just wait till I get back!" said Bunny, and she stomped out of the room. 

"Ame!! There you are!! We were looking for you" replied Rini, as if she were talking to a lost toy. "Momma thought you came here, hehe"

"Really? So I'm not in trouble?" asked Ame, she had really worried that the Queen would still be mad.

"Nah!! She's not mad, I ran away once to help the future... but that was a while ago.." said Rini, looking down as if she were ashamed.

"Don't be sad!" said Ame, who was still in her wet towel, sat down beside Rini "Bunny told me what you did, and it was very brave, that is no reason to be ashamed!!! Here, take this." Ame reached up, took off the necklace she was wearing, and took off the little silver key. "Queen Selene gave it to me me when i took the key once too. She was your Grandmother, it needs to go back to family." Ame smiled and placed the small key in Rini's hand

"No!!! I could never take this!! It was a gift too you!"

"Rini, you don't understand, I might not come back to the future to see you again, none of us will, and I want you to remember me!!"

"what do you mean!!! You are too going to come back!!!"

"Rini, listen, this is serious. You were there, I can tell you." said Ame, looking more serious than Queen Serenity herself. "When Ruby, Diamond, and I pledged our faithfullness, all three of us saw a vision and heard a warning. It said that if the weakest in our group died, the rest would surely die because the sorry would have weakened them."

"But that was only IF you died!! It doesn't mean you are!!! You can't!!"

"But the vision showed that the only way to save the princess was for me too die. You cannot argue with me, please, just take this. In case I never get another chance to give it too you again. 

"You can't die!" said Rini, almost crying. "You just can't, there has to be another way! I..."

"NO! You don't even know me, Rini!! I know what I'm doing! Bunny is coming... please, don't say one word to her, It has to be." Right then Bunny burst in..._WITH DARIEN!_.

"Hi!! Rini, look who's...uhhh..." Bunny started, but stopped when she saw Ame standing there wearing only a towel.

"uh...hehe...hi Bunny, Darien..." said Ame smiling and waving slightly. That wave moved her towel just enough to losen it a little around the top. 

"Hi... i geuss.." Darien was just standing there, stunned. 

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!!!! NO!!!! NO!!! MY GUY!!!!! I THINK YOU NEED TO GO NOW" Bunny was jumping up and down and began to push Ame back into the bathroom. As she pushed, the now loose towel fell off. The four of them just stood there.

"uh oh..." said Rini

"I think I'll leave now" said Ame quickly. She reached down, grabbed her towel and ran into the bathroom as fast as she could. She slammed the door and form the inside she could here screaming.

"I swear!!! I didn't see a thing!!"

"I'm going to kill her!"

"Bunny calm down!"

"Oy...this is going to be a long night" mumbled Ame, and she stood up to get dressed

click here to continue!!!!

Click here to go home


End file.
